


The Rhythm of the Night

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I made this a thing, Jim and Khan are dancing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random bit off Khirk fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said the next fic would be about "Fix Me" by 10 years, but because I am obsessed with Bastille (fuck you Dan with your stupid perfect face and your stupid perfect face.) and every time I hear this song...I can't help but imagine my OTPs dancing to it....
> 
> I regret nothing.

_Rhythm is a dancer,_  
 _It's a souls companion,_  
 _People feel it everywhere, Lift your hands and voices,_  
 _Free your mind and join us,_  
 _You can feel it in the air,_  
 _Oh woah, it's a passion,_  
 _Oh oh, you can feel it yeah,_  
 _Oh oh, It's a passion,_  
  
 _(THIS IS THE RHYTHM)_  
  
 _You can put some joy up on my face,_  
 _Oh, sunshine in an empty place._  
 _Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay._  
 _Oh, I can ease you of your pain,_  
 _Feel you give me love again._

_Round and round we go,_  
 _Each time I hear you say;_  
  
 _“This is the rhythm of the night,_  
 _The night,_  
 _Oh yeah._  
 _The rhythm of the night._  
 _This is the rhythm of my life,_  
 _My life,_  
 _Oh yeah._  
 _The rhythm of my life.”_  
  
 _Won’t you teach me how to love and learn?_  
 _There'll be nothing left for me to yearn._  
 _Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand._  
 _I don't want to face the world in tears,_  
 _Please think again,_  
 _I'm on my knees._  
 _Sing that song to me,_  
 _No reason to repent._  


 

Daniel had taken Jodi around the ship to visit the other crew members, letting Khan and Jim have a rare moment to themselves. Both men were on the bridge; Khan lounging in the captain’s chair with a very sleep-deprived James Kirk sprawled across his lap, his head nuzzled into the augment’s neck.

Neither of them spoke as the ship slowly drifted through space on its current course to an abandoned planetary system. Khan had told Jim that the Ceti Alpha System would be perfect as a base for their crew, although deserted.

Jim paid no attention to the world outside the bridge; he was comfortable in Khan’s arms, tracing his fingers over the augment’s chest. They had been like this for what seemed to be hours before Khan finally broke the silence, “do you love me?”

Jim jerked away from Khan’s body. “Why are you even asking that? Of course I love you.”  
Khan shook his head, pulling Jim back to his chest. “It’s nothing.”

Not wanting to spark an argument between them, Jim just let Khan pull him back down, smiling when he felt the augment kiss the top of his head. Jim lifted his head and smiled at Khan, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Jim held the side of Khan’s cheek when he broke away, slowly standing up, grabbing one of the augment’s hands. “Come here,” he pulled the older man up to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Khan laughed, letting him be dragged into the centre of the bridge. “Have you finally lost your mind?”  
“Not yet,” the blond smirked, taking both of Khan’s hands and wrapping them around his waist. Jim’s own arms went to wrap around the augment’s neck. Khan raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to dance with me, my love?”  
“Maybe,” he trailed off, slowly rocking from side to side.

Khan didn’t say anything; he just followed the younger man’s movements, slowly bringing both of the bodies together until Khan could feel Jim’s elevated heartbeat through his shirt. Abandoning the hold on the blond’s waist, Khan’s arms wrapped around Jim’s lower back then nuzzled his head into Jim’s neck.

“I love you so much,” he muttered into Jim’s skin.  “So, so much.”  
“I know,” Jim smiled, one of his hands wrapping around the back of Khan’s head, the other rubbing his shoulder. The pair were still swaying in the middle of the bridge as if they were the only two people left in the universe.

In their world, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was ridiculously short...I'll have another crack at it again...sometime in the future.
> 
> Song; Bastille "Of the Night"


End file.
